Toshiharu Izuno
Toshiharu Izuno is the group manager for Nintendo EPD Group 2. He has been the producer of various Mario spin-offs and the Fatal Frame series. He has usually worked with companies like Camelot, AlphaDream and Paon. Game Works * ''Earthbound'' (1994) - Nintendo Debugging Team * ''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) (1999) - Coordinator * ''Mario Golf'' (Game Boy Color) (1999) - Coordinator * ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) (2000) - Coordinator * ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) (2000) - Coordinator * ''Mobile Golf'' (2001) - Coordinator * ''Golden Sun'' (2001) - Coordination * ''Tomato Adventure'' (2002) - Coordination * ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' (2002) - Coordination * ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (2003) - Coordination * ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (2004) - Coordination * ''Mario Power Tennis'' (2004) - Assistant Producer * ''DK: King of Swing'' (2005) - Producer * ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (2005) - Assistant Producer * Shaberu! DS Cooking Navi (2006) - Project Manager * Sujin Taisen (2007) - Production Management * ''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' (2007) - Producer * ''DK: Jungle Climber'' (2007) - Producer * DS Bimoji Training (2008) - Project Management * ''Magnetica Twist'' (2008) - Project Management * ''Glory of Heracles'' (2008) - Producer * ''Personal Trainer: Cooking'' (2008) - Project Management * ''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'' (2008) - Co-Producer * ''DS Uranai Seikatsu'' (2009) - Producer * ''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' (2009) - Assistant Producer * ''Another Code: R – A Journey into Lost Memories'' (2009) - Project Management * ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' (2009) - Producer * ''Takt of Magic'' (2009) - Producer * ''Last Window: The Secret of Cape West'' (2010) - Project Management * AquaSpace (2010) - Producer * ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn'' (2010) - Producer * ''Hana to Ikimo no Rittai Zukai'' (2011) - Producer * ''Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir'' (2012) - Co-Producer * ''Mario Tennis Open'' (2012) - Producer * ''Project Zero 2: Wii Edition'' (2012) - Coproducer * ''Tokyo Crash Mobs'' (2012) - Project Management * ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' (2013) - Producer * ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' (2014) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Senior Producer * ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (2014) - Co-Producer * ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' (2015) - Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' (2015) - Producer * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) - Development Support * ''Mario Sports Superstars'' (2017) - Producer * ''Ever Oasis'' (2017) - Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' (2017) - Producer * ''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Project Management * Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story + Bowser Jr.’s Journey (2018) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Wario's Woods'' (SNES) (1994) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Mario Party 8'' (2007) * ''Make 10: A Journey of Numbers'' (2007) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) * ''Pushmo World'' (2014) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars'' (2015) * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 3D'' (2015) * ''Stretchmo'' (2015) Interviews * Iwata Asks: Hana to Ikimo no Rittai Zukai * Iwata Asks: Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir * Iwata Asks: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Famitsu: Mario Tennis Aces (Japanese) Category:Nintendo people Category:Producers